


Beware of Wires

by PandaHero



Category: Persona 2
Genre: M/M, School Band AU, crack fic lmao, disclaimer this is Bad and Dumb, i needed to get over my writers block so bad aus with the p2s it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 02:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6886612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaHero/pseuds/PandaHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jun attempts to seduce his school band's bassist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beware of Wires

**Author's Note:**

> right so my good buddy @gaytimetraveller finally dragged me into p2 hell, and i was gonna write her some chikalisa bc they are Perf but i have massive writer's block so you guys get this bullshit instead,, i am sorry please enjoy ///

This is it. The moment of truth. Today is the day Jun Kurosu is finally going to ask Tatsuya, the hot bass player who sits behind the clarinets, out on a date.

He’s fully prepared, wearing his best skirt- the navy one with daisies on it- and his puffiest blouse; all topped off with a pair of black suspenders.

“You’re sure my lipstick is good, right?” he asks Chikalin from his place in her lap. He smoothes over his shirt for the hundredth time while waiting for her to answer.

“Yes, yes you’re fine,” Chikalin says, not taking her eyes off her flute as she checks to see all her keys aren’t stuck.

Jun hums and picks a feather from one of Chika’s braids, tucking it carefully into his own hair and checking his reflection with his phone camera.

He grins at himself and says, “I think I’m ready.” Chikalin finally looks up at him.

“God, you’re so gay.”

Jun gives her a pointed look and nods toward the angry trumpeter who always looks like she wants to scream. “You aren’t?”

Chika shoves him off her lap and rolls her eyes again. “Shut up and go work your magic,” she huffs, giving Jun a smirk when he winks.

And with that, Jun begins his trek over to the clarinet section, intending to start off his seduction process with some sensual reed licking.

Well, he would have, had he remembered to bring his clarinet.

After cursing himself many times over, Jun decides to go ahead with phase two of Operation Bass Player Seduction: The Approach. He adjusts his skirt and blouse one final time, takes a deep breath, and proceeds to saunter over to the bassist in the flirtiest way imagineable .

Distantly, he hears Chikalin laugh and say something about how drunk he looks, but he ignores her, as Phase Three of Operation BPS is now in effect.

Jun locks eyes with the bassist, giving him a smile and a wink. He brings a hand to the back of his neck, trying for a shy, modest look but instead just exhibiting the poofiness of his sleeves. Tatsuya raises a single, bushy eyebrow, and Jun is able to copy the motion for a split second before he trips over the amp wires and falls face first onto the band room floor.

Chikalin is crying now, gasping for air while she’s doubling over with laughter, and Jun makes a mental note to kill her later. He’s distracted from thoughts of murder by a deep voice from above him.

“Hey,” says Tatsuya, leaning down slightly so Jun can hear him better. “You okay?”

Jun falters for a moment, but quickly realizes that he still has a chance. He pushes himself up onto his elbows and sighs.

“Yeah,” he murmurs. “But I’d be better if you were down here with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> yo pls tell me if i spelled some shit wrong i am Very tired and probably missed something,,


End file.
